yours and mine
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: same story new look! Kakashi was the perfect loving brother but before his eyes his brother was ripped away from him. fighting tooth and nail, he is able to train him...only catch is... this was first a poem and then a continuation and now a story. ON HOLD REWRITES
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the stars

I wonder where you are

My heart calls out

Over and over, ever repeating for you,

In the summer sky rarely so clear,

I can't help but bring back the image of your eyes,

So blue that the sky seems a dull gray in comparison.

Walking down the cobble stone streets where your overly excited feet slapped,

Looking into the stores, windows reflect my image.

I can't help but think we were total opposites. Silver hair that leans permanently up and to the side from my childhood sleeping patterns. My covered face showing only one pale green eye, gray fading into the color since you left.

And you,

Just you,

With your unruly halo surrounding your head that you call hair, those eyes, bright and expressive as your face. A tan you have all year, unlike my pale self. Whisker marks outline your cheeks and that smile, that fox grin that made my nose bleed that time…

Oh god I miss you.

Rushing, why is everyone rushing?

Out of boredom I decide to take a look. For if I continue to think of you I will break down here in broken sobs. That I am sure of.

I peer through and see a flash of obnoxious orange.

I can honestly say you stopped my heart once again.

I can't control it anymore. I rip of my mask and run to you full speed. A crazy desperate smile on my face. Sobs rack through my body. I lift your ever-light frame, spin you around and smash my lips to yours. And slowly bring you down. My arms never unwrapping around your waist. I can feel the dubious looks of our friends but I don't care.

For you are back

My sun, my love,

Mine.

"Yours." you mumble echoing my thoughts.

A joyful chuckle escapes my mouth.

"Mine."

Yours, naruto, always yours.


	2. Chapter 2rewritten prequel

AN: Life. It happens. please don't hate me but I can't update soon or at all until I get the hang of things. Any ways this a continuation of the poem I wrote in …? A long time ago. So this is a revamped plot and story…so forget what you read before. Sorry this is short, just have to get this out of the way (background) before the real story starts so prequel-ish I guess. Review! also i can't update because all my stories were deleted...have to rewrite that includes all my fiches i didn't upload...all that hard work!

* * *

><p>"Love, what did you do to him?" the tone was light but there was a hint of steel in her voice as she turned to her husband with a glare. She watched as her husband shrunk in on himself and scratched the back of his head nervously; pleased with the effect she still had on her husband of two years.<p>

"Heh, nothing?" heaving a sigh, she shook her head, not believing the stupidity of her husband.

Fixing another glare on the man, she began to explain.

"Darling," she grounded out, losing her patience. She continued on watching the little flinches her husband gave at every emphasized word. "You _must_ have done _something_, for god's sake, the poor boy is actually showing _emotion_!" her voice had risen to new heights, making good use of her strong lungs.

Unnoticed by the two lovebirds, the other occupant in the room winced at the loud voice.

"Honey! I only told him you were pregnant when he asked if you were sick! I just said…!" fumbled the man. "I, I don't know why he's like this." The man looked down, a sad confused look on his face.

As if an after thought he added, "Maybe it was because I told him by saying he was going to be a big brother…?"

Honestly, she thought. She was so close to face palming. She wanted to yell at her husband; _well of course that's it! Honestly, Minato… _she thought.

"Kushina? Maybe that was it?" said Minato, his eyes as big as a puppy's.

Sighing, she answered. "Yes. That was why. Seriously; Idiot!" she rammed her fist down on top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" whined Minato, sounding like a kicked puppy.

The two adults continued to bicker back and forth, Minato whining and pouting and Kushina punching him at every stupid comment…meaning every three seconds.

Slightly uncomfortable, the forgotten teen shifted in his seat, the only sign he gave of his current inner turmoil.

He needed to think, to get away, to lose his senses and just float unfeeling so he could examine the information that was threatening to overload him.

Slouching in his chair, he extended a hand and dragged his headband over both of his eyes and allowed his body to relax, his muscles no longer tense. Letting the black numbness take him away, he forgot about the voices, the presences in the room and just let the information float and settle in.

Okay, let's go through this…

wants me to be a 'brother' to his son.

That means he sees me as his son already…he didn't know if he should be pleased or disgruntled that his sensei just 'adopted' him without any warning or asking for Kakashi's permission.

2. Kushina is pregnant and he wasn't the godfather.

Then who was? Sarutobi-sama? He couldn't repress the pang of hurt at not being considered.

3. Iwa.

Was sensei stupid? No, he would never endanger his loved ones, but with his reputation…trouble will be looking hell and beyond for him…and that leads him to the thought that was troubling him the most.

4. What would happen if sensei or his family didn't make it?

No matter what, he was glad sensei 'adopted' him, sensei was already his confident and if he was truthful, a father figure then with that; what would happen if Minato didn't make it? What would happen to him and Kushina? Loath he was to admit it, but he depended on him to be there. And Kami forbid, what if the child lost both of his parents then. Kakashi knew he probably wouldn't recover and frankly he didn't see himself becoming to attached to the unborn child, he would have no reason to go on and the child would be left all alone.

That question often haunted the few nightmares he still got and now it seemed all the more real. If the child's parents some how died, it would be his fault he felt, because he knew he wouldn't be there for the kid, too preoccupied with work and burying the loss of his 'family'. It was selfish but Kakashi could predict his reactions very well.

Finally done thinking, he locked the dark thoughts in a back part of his mind and just let his mind wander, edging away from the dark recesses of his mind that was overflowing with his pain and emotions.

He entertained himself by changing the black expanse into different colors; red, blue, green, and yellow. He was on his second go of the colors when sound penetrated his subconscious.

It was instantaneous, his body lurched forward, one hand lifting up his band and the other grabbing a kunai and lashing out, the blade stopping right where he estimated the jugular to be. He sat there for a while, letting his brain and eyes catch up with his involuntary movements.

When he fully processed what had happened he felt a flush climb up his cheeks realizing that he had just pulled a kunai up to Minato's neck.

About to apologize he was beat to it when Minato started to gush, his eyes alight with pride.

"Kushina! Did you see that? He wasn't even paying attention and he! That was so cool; I'm so proud son!" Minato started to bounce and launched himself at Kakashi, burying his face in the mop of silver hair, rubbing his face in it like Kakashi was a prized pet.

"Who's going to be the best shinobi ever? Who is so smart and cool and stealthy…" Kakashi grumbled, suspiciously sounding like Shikaku. "That's right! You are, aren't you!" Kakashi's face was now flushed and his eyes started darting around looking for an escape route, feeling uncomfortable. He tested the strength of the arms wrapped around him and grumbled when he came back with steel like strength as an answer.

Kushina was sitting back, entertained with her husband's strange antics and the almost pleading look Kakashi was shooting her.

Ignoring the looks she started to make her way out of the room. "You'll just have to deal with the mood swings he has until your brother gets here!" she yelled over her shoulder, already in the kitchen making a ramen pickle sandwich with scrambled eggs drowned in pepper and ketchup on the side. She just found it hilarious how it was Minato that would go into a mother hen mode and not her. It brought her great satisfaction and pleasure to watch her husband mother the poor souls of their comrades.

"Traitor!" was all she heard from the sitting room's direction. Yep, it was good to have her family all together. Well almost everyone she thought as she ate took a bite out of her sandwich and just decided to make another side of miso ramen.

Seriously, kid! I'll be fat by the end of this! She thought toward the small bump on her stomach. Sighing she raided the cupboards looking for her 7th cup ramen of the day.

* * *

><p>Even though Kakashi was sure he wasn't going to get attached to the unborn baby, come next week he had read all the parenting books in the library and book store and was half way through the children psychology books and babysitting books.<p>

Kakashi had pulled some strings and he was now on leave from the corps, only taking up guard duty and the occasional c mission, wanting to be as close to Kushina as possible, protecting her and the baby during the first trimester of her pregnancy and making sure that all three of them lived long enough to make sure the child had a stable environment to grow up in. which was proving to be difficult with the recent attacks by Iwa that were targeting the yellow flash.

Growling at his latest problem with Minato's safety, the soon to be 14 year old growled and left the bookstore with the newest edition of _Children! A perfect guide to taking care of them_, the latest book he was determined to read.

He weaved in and out of thee crowded streets, dodging shinobi and civilians alike, mind moving a mile per second, trying to think of a solution that wouldn't mean tying Minato up and dropping him off in a remote cave some where near Konoha.

Sighing, he continued on his way towards his usual reading spot, the KIA stone. Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused instead of getting there faster, lacing chakara at the bottom of his feet, he launched off the ground and to the nearest tree, propelling himself through the trees.

He didn't know how long he sat there reading, his head band up, memorizing the text with little pauses to relieve the stress; but he did know it was well past four in the afternoon, the sun now setting, a strong contrast to the morning sun that shined on him when he first got to the stone.

This is how he spent the trimester of Kushina's pregnancy, reading everything and absorbing the information so he would be prepared for anything. He split his days into two categories, days Minato wasn't near Kushina and days where she needed to be protected.

By her second trimester, Kakashi had read all the books he could think of and instead of reading he followed Kushina around like a lost puppy and growling and snapping at anyone who dared to get close or touch the baby bump. He knew it was wearing on everyone's nerves, including his own but it was ground into him, it was set in his Hatake blood; protect family. If they were weak or vulnerable, the instinct went into over drive. He heard stories from his mother long ago about how his dad had acted when his mother was pregnant. He couldn't help it, it was in his blood.

During the third trimester, whenever Kushina was, faithfully, Kakashi was too. There wasn't much difference but whenever Kushina sat down, Kakashi would immediately be down on the floor, his hand on her belly and his head listening for the heartbeat. A few people had actually watched Minato and Kakashi fight over who got to touch Kushina's belly and who would be the first one to hold the baby, to feed it, to plan the birthday party. And it was in one of these fights where Kakashi was made a godfather.

"Shut up! He is my child, I get to listen to him first! He gets to kick _my_ hand first!" yelled Minato, eyes blazing, hands balled into fists.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "He's _my brother_. Everyone knows brothers are closer than father and son so, since he'll be closer to _me,_ I get to hear him first."

Minato sputtered, face red. Not thinking he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well, well, you're just his godfather! I'm his actual dad! Biological!"

"Wait, what?" said Kakashi. "When did I become…?"

Kushina finally interrupted. "Well I think it's a great idea! He'll be the responsible one because we both know Jiraiya won't be."

"But, but, but!" Kushina just glared at the protesting Minato, already regretting opening his big mouth.

"Yes or else you won't be able to touch Naruto…" she threatened. And like magic, Minato snapped his mouth shut and gave her the puppy eyes. With a sigh, Minato was able to touch her belly before Kakashi could gather his thoughts.

When he gathered his bearings he continued to let Minato touch what was so clearly _his_, but he was too happy at the thought of being a godfather. If he could think about it a little more he would admit he never got over the sting of jealousy and betrayal of not being a godfather to the little unborn baby he already adored.

Content to let the soon to be dad have a moment with his unborn son, Kakashi pulled out a little orange book and started where he left off; still looking for threatening movements towards Kushina's belly.

Time had passed even more slowly in the 9th and final month. It seemed that no matter what he was doing, Kakashi was bored and restless, waiting for the baby to be brought into the world. He knew the due date wasn't until next week and he didn't want any problems…but he couldn't help but want the child to be here already, the suspense, almost killing him-literary when he got bored and restless on a mission.

He was in one of his moods, one of his pregnant pains Kushina had called them. He was roaming the streets, content to grab some milk and return to Minato's apartment so he could watch over the swollen, soon to pop belly. It was three days away from the due date of his little brother and he was jittery, his foot refusing to stop tapping as he put the key into the lock.

Finally opening the door, he was frozen as a wave of K.I. washed over him, paralyzing himself for a split second. Fear rushed through his body; K.I. wasn't supposed to be able to affect him…it was then the screams started.

* * *

><p>ohhhhh, what's going to happen? well maybe if you review...<p> 


End file.
